


I Crashed My Car Into A Witch; I DON'T CARE!

by FallenRichardBrook



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Driving, F/M, Impala!Impala, cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenRichardBrook/pseuds/FallenRichardBrook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  You had a pretty calm and peaceful life in a small village off-road. That would change however the moment you crashed into the Winchesters. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I | I Hit The Squirrel! But I Didn't Hit No Moose, Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

> Character: Dean x Reader | Female
> 
> Warnings: Cursing (as usual), Car Accident (drive careful, kids), Driving (ugh), Impala!Impala, No angst
> 
> AN: For all the readers who like driving just as much as I do. Well at least I got to write about my favourite car, so who am I to complain?
> 
>  
> 
> Btw: I have an Update-Schedule now. Update-Schedules are cool.

 

Rain.

 

Of course there had to be rain. You gazed up at the summer sky with squinted eyes and a feeling of betrayal in your heart. The whole day had been bright and sunny but of course it had to start raining the very moment you got to your car to drive home.

 

This not even being your biggest problem, you entered the white Ford Thunderbird with a deep sigh. This very morning you had noticed an issue with the breaks, they reacted slower and less effective than they were expected to, but the mechanic you called wouldn’t have time to fix them.

 

„ _It’s nothing that dangerous_.“ He had blurted in the phone. „ _Just try and drive carefully until I slap some new packs on tomorrow_.“ Supressing another sigh, you started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot, already starting to feel stressed out.

 

Not that you were a bad driver, you simply didn’t like it. Too much to focus on, too many assholes ignoring the traffic regulations completely, and barely a person caring for anyone than themselves. It was hideous.

 

At least it was already dark and you knew the road you’d take was a rather calm one.

 

Well at least it was until you reached the country road.

 

The soft rain from earlier had turned into pouring waterfalls.

The road was wet, slippery and the water was reflecting your headlights directly in your eyes and blinding you uncomfortably.

 

Yet the street was straight and clearly laid out, leaving you to drive a comfortable 60 km/h. The only mildly dangerous thing around were the deer living in the woods alongside the road, but at this time of the year they usually kept calm, so you didn’t expect anything unusual to happen.

 

Until you saw a pair of dark figures jumping out of the woods, right on the road in front of you.

 

Instantly you hit the breaks, screaming in fear as your car didn’t lose speed fast enough. The Thunderbird stopped the very moment the two were sent flying across your windscreen.

 

You pulled the hand break, ripped the door open and jumped out the car without even turning it off, hurrying over to the persons laying in front of it.

 

But when you reached them, there was a change in the situation; One of the two, a tall woman with dark hair, jumped on her feet as if nothing had happened, hissed at you and ran off with remarkable speed. The same second, a third person jumped out of the bushes, immediately sprinting towards the man who still was sprawled out on the road.

 

„ _Dean! **Oh my god** , Dean, are y-“_

 

„ _No time!“_ The injured one managed to choke out, raising his hand to wave him away. „ _After her, Sam, I’m fine!“_

 

With as little as a worried glance towards you, the man did as told, sprinting after the woman breathlessly.

 

From your point of view it hadn’t given the appearance that this Dean-dude was ‘fine’, so you rushed towards him, falling on your knees and panicked checking him for injuries.

 

„ _Are you okay?! Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I mean it wasn’t entirely my fault and stuff, but- **oh shit, you’re bleeding!**_ ” There was a not-so decent cut on his temple, blood slowly dripping on the ground and soaking in his clothes. Other than that there were no open wounds, but according to his expression and the strength of the impact, he probably had a few cracked ribs.

You also didn’t fail to notice that the guy was almost ridiculous attractive.

 

„ _I’m fine, I just_ -“ He muttered, while trying to stand up with a loud groan.

Not so successful though. The man let out a muffled scream, one of his hands reaching for his chest, the other one grabbing your arm. Instantly you reached around his waist, since this stubborn moron obviously didn’t intend giving up to try get on his feet, helping to steady him as good as you could.

 

With shaky steps you managed to drag him towards the car, ripping the side-door open and dropping him in the Shotgun-seat. The guy let out a relieved sigh as he was finally able to sit upright, but hissed sharply as he made a wrong movement.

 

„ _Feeling a bit better like that_?“ You still were in shock from driving into two humans being.

 

He managed to look up, holding onto his chest, when his gaze met your face and he broke a wide smirk.

 

„ _Much better thanks to the view_.“ Seriously? You literally run that dude over and he was hitting on you!?

 

„ _You really hit your head **pretty** hard, huh?_ “ You kinked an eyebrow at the man who started eying your car with growing interest.

 

„ _Only a cut, I had worse,_ “ he had worse!? „ _But man, is this a Thunderbird?_!“ Easily distracted, this man.

 

„ _Uhm, yeah. And you even get to drive in it when I bring you to the hospital right now_.“

 

„ _No, not necessary, it’s just a_...“ You poked him in the side, resulting in another muffled scream.

 

„ ** _Hey!“_**

 

„ _So, just a small scratch, huh?_ “ You asked with a reproachful look.

 

„ _Yeah, just a scratch_!“ He quickly rose his arms in order to defend himself; just in case you had the idea to verify his statement again.

 

A heavy sigh escaped you. Great, you had obviously hit a guy who was scared of doctors.

 

„ _I only wish you would’ve hit harder_.“ Okay, it was **official** , the dude was mad and had escaped some sanatorium. „ _That bitch managed to run off without as much as a scratch_.“ You had almost forgotten about the woman. Obviously this Dean had absorbed all the impact, leaving her mostly unharmed.

 

„ _Yeah, fortunately at least she’s fine.“_

 

„ ** _Fortunately?_** “ He chocked out a broken chuckle. „ _You can be glad she didn’t see your face, wouldn’t end all too pretty for you. I sure as hell wished it was her lying knocked out on the floor_.“ Okaaaaay...why had they actually been chasing the woman? You narrowed your eyes in distrust.

 

„ _What is all that about? I mean you don’t look like a Cop or something, so why are you even after her?_ “ Instantly he switched in defence-mode.

 

„ _Nothing unrighteous! We had our fairly good reasons, this_ -“ He was interrupted by a hellish loud roar, followed by a panicked scream not far away.

 

Both of you turned around startled, staring in the direction the noise came from.

You could’ve sworn that it sounded like a tiger.

 

„ _Maybe you should get in the car_.“ Dean muttered, his eyes never moving from the bushes.

 

„ _I just hit someone, I’m not getting anywhere near that goddamn steering wheel._ “ You stared as well, not moving a single inch.

 

„ _Didn’t you just offer me to drive me to the hospital?_ “

 

„ _I was in shock and you refused anyways.“_

 

„ _So would you mind someone else driving?“_ He asked as loud steps were to be heard.

 

„ _Why would that be neces_ -“

 

 

„ _IN THE CAR! **GET IN THE CAR!**_ “ The giant from before jumped out of the bushes, dashing right towards you...when from behind him a tiger leaped out of the botany. A high-pitched scream left your lips as realization came over you.

 

A tiger.

 

A real-life, huge ass, full-grown, angry looking tiger.

 

Without a second to waste you ripped the door open and flung yourself into the backseat, leaving the newcomer no other choice than to jump in the driver’s seat.

It was only a split second in which he stared at the steering wheel in front of him in confusion.

 

„ _Why do **I** -“_

 

„ _Goddamit Sammy, drive, **drive!“**_

 

„ ** _Hit the freaking gas pedal already_**!“

 

The engine roared, the light flashed up and the wheels squealed in excitement as pushed the pedal to the hilt. You watched in panic out of the back screen, where the tiger tried catching up with you.

 

But the fierce animal was no match for human technology and your pulse steadied as the tiger grew smaller and smaller in the distance, until he finally disappeared in the dark.

 

Instantly you turned around to the two men in the front row, hitting Dean on the shoulder in outrage.

 

„ ** _OUCH!“_**

 

„ _WHAT THE **ACTUAL FLIPPING HELL** HAVE YOU GOTTEN ME INTO HERE!?“_

 

„ _STOP HITTING ME!“_

 

„ _WELL I CAN BARELY HIT HIM, **HE** IS DRIVING AND I LIKE MY CAR!_ “

 

„ _AND I GOT RUN OVER! **BY YOU!**_ **“**

 

„ _YOU WERE THE ONE JUMPING ON A STREET! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK, **YOU COULD’VE GOTTEN BOTH OF US KILLED**_ **!“**

 

„ _Could you **stop** , I’m trying to **drive**!_ “ Quickly you shut up and leaned back in your seat, one accident was enough for this year. Yet you were, to say the least, confused as hell.

 

„ _Was this...a tiger_.“ There were a few seconds of silence, until Sam cleared his throat.

 

„ _Uhm...yes. Sorry about that_.“

 

„ ** _Sorry_** _!? You wouldn’t mind an explanation that’s a bit more detailed, would you?!“_

 

„ _It’s explanation enough that the tiger was after **us, not you**. She didn’t see you, you’re safe_.“ Dean quickly threw in. „ _Our car is only minutes away from here, just throw us out there, drive home and forget about the whole thing_.“ There was only flimsy hope in his voice. It wasn’t quite a point to have someone getting attacked by a tiger and then tell them to ‘forget about it’.

 

„ _Yeah, you mentioned that before. But- and just to speak hypothetical- what if she **did** see my face?“_ Dean immediately turned to face you, hissing sharply when he remembered his pain, panic all over his expression.

 

„ _SHE SAW YOUR FACE!?“_

 

„ _Well, **yes**. And she did throw me a glare that made me almost drop my heart into my pants! Also, even if she wouldn’t, I’m pretty sure she’d find my car. Aren’t many of that kind around this place_.“ He started swearing under his breath, while Sam sighed deeply.

 

„... _so?“_ You felt panic bubbling up in your stomach.

 

„ _Let’s...let’s just assume that she is quite vengeful_.“ Dean snorted pejorative, but Sam continued unflinching. „ _She has been trying to kill us for the past three days, only because Dean had sex with her and didn’t call her the next day_.“ His ears turned a light shade of red at the last sentence.

 

„ ** _It was a bar hook-up!“_** Dean instantly cried. „ _We both agreed that it was a one time thing_!“

 

Oh well great.

 

„ _I didn’t do anything like that, though. I mean, I just- **okay** , but, I._..“

 

„ _You run her over_.“

 

„ _It wasn’t **my** fault_!“

 

„ _I’m not sure if she cares.“_

 

„ _Sammy’s right. Plus she won’t be too happy you helped us getting away either. Once she manages to get us, you’re next._ “ With a loud groan you buried your face in the backside of the seat in front of you.

 

„ _Maybe she didn’t recognize my face or my car in the dark?_ “

 

„ _Wouldn’t count on that. She tracked us down just through knowing that I own an Impala_.“

 

What had you just gotten yourself into?

 

„ _That’s so not my day._ “ You managed to sigh after a while. „ _Who the hell are you people anyways? And who carries around a tiger as pet_!?“

 

„ _That’s...“_

 

„ _A long story? Guessed so. How about we get your car first and then we sit down and have a long talk?“_ The thought of having to drive your car yourself again made you nauseous, but still better than a complete stranger in the driver’s seat...though he was driving calm and nice.

 

Sam drove straight to the only motel in the village, carefully navigating your car in a rather hidden parking lot in the back- just in case.

 

What you saw when they lead (well Sam lead, while Dean hardly managed to limp even with his support) you to the front where the Impala was parked, your eyes almost dropped out. And not only yours.

 

„ _No wonder she found you then_.“ You stated in a dry voice as Dean’s eyes widened in horror. „ _That’s a quite... **unusual** form of transportation_.“

 

The man gave a devastated outcry, all his pain forgotten as he limped towards the Impala.

 

The literal Impala.

 

The animal looked up in surprise as it heard the sudden noise, but despite looking startled, it didn’t dash away. It just rose its head tiredly and poked its panic stricken owner with its snout in the leg, before resuming to search the ground for some grass. You stepped next to the man, petting the impala’s head in confusion. You had had worse that day and even though it was weird, it was harmless thus not scaring you. That however didn’t apply to Dean.

 

„ _BABY! OH GOD, WHAT HAS SHE-_ “

 

„ _Dean, calm dow-“_

 

„ ** _CALM DOWN!?_** _MY CAR! THIS BITCH TURNED MY BABY **INTO A FREAKING GOAT**_ **!** “

 

„ _Dean, it_ -“

 

„ _MY CAR! **THIS IS GETTING PERSONAL!** IF I GET MY HANDS ON THIS DAMN WITCH, SHE-_ “ He limped forward, making a wrong movement again and yelling in pain. You caught him just in time but barely were able to hold him. A quick step and Sam was there to help you with the still cursing man.

 

„ _Let’s get you in the room first, you should sit down_.“ Sam started moving towards the building but you quickly held him back.

 

„ _I wouldn’t want to interfere, but are you sure that’s a good idea?“ Their eyes locked on your face in distrust. „I’m just saying; if it was really her, who exchanged your car for a real Impala, then she’d know that you’re living here. Wouldn’t be a quite safe place to stay then, huh?_ “ Your question was met with horrified silence.

 

„ _How about we get him back in the car? Is that okay for you?“_ You nodded shortly, you hardly could’ve said no.

 

„ _But we can’t just let my baby here_.“ Dean managed to groan. „ _What if someone takes her?_ “

 

„ _I’d rather be concerned about someone calling wildlife service_.“ Your muttering earned you a shocked glance. „ _I don’t see, why you care about it anyways. Do you think she’ll give your car back if you take care of her Impala until she calmed down?_ “ The boys exchanged knowing looks and you just sighed exhausted.

 

„ _Let me guess; that’s part of the ‘long story’_?“ Sam nodded with an apologetic look. „ _Okay, we’ll just look if we can, I don’t know, get her in the trunk or something_.“ Dean’s expression was one of sheer horror. „ _We’ll just leave the trunk lid open and drive very slow, okay? You can hardly stay here with this mad chick after you!“_

 

„ _That’s the only motel for at least 60 miles, there is no_ -“

 

„ _I don’t have a guestroom, but you can bunk in my place if you don’t mind sleeping on the couch. A little ‘sorry’ for running Mister Casanova here over_.“

 

„ ** _Hey, I-“_**

 

„ _Thanks a lot, the couch sounds great_.“ Sam quickly interrupted Dean, before he would make you change your opinion.

 

„ _Yeah, sounds like a plan. You shouldn’t stay alone anyways if she’s really after you_.“ Your sudden paleness must’ve been more obvious than you thought, because suddenly there was a soothing hand on your shoulder.

 

„ _Don’t worry. We’ll make sure that you’re fine._ “ You could already tell that you liked Sam. Dean however...

 

„ _You’re sure there isn’t a bit space in the bedroom for a hurt man?_ “ You just sighed at his wink.

 

„ ** _Really?_** _Your bed-stories almost got you killed not even an hour ago and now this_?“ He just shrugged his shoulders, while Sam seemed clearly amused.

 

„ _You don’t look as if you’d try to kill me_.“

 

„ _So? And she didn’t either I guess?“_ Sam laughed openly, before patting his dumbfounded brother on the shoulder and heading towards the driver’s seat.

 

It was a quick decision to toss him your keys again and give a meaningful glance towards the driver’s door.

 

You were not going anywhere near that cursed steering wheel.


	2. Yeah the night time; Is always the right time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 / Last Part will be submitted on  
> Friday, May 20th   
> OR Friday May 27th 
> 
> (There is another One Shot I want to finish and since I don't think anyone really cares about this story here I'll probably submit the other one first)

" _So are you trying to tell me that...she is a witch_." You stared at the two men sitting vis-a-vis to you in utter horror. Sam nodded, shifting uncomfortably, while Dean just smirked widely. Obviously the meds had been kicking in. 

It had taken almost two hours to get where you were right now. While it had only taken minutes for Sam to hurry in the motel room and grab the boys' stuff, you spent more than an hour to convince that stubborn Impala to get in the trunk. 

But Dean insisted on taking the animal with you and now it was tied to the fence in your backyard, happily munching all your flowers. 

" _And the Impala..._ ** _is_** _your car_." Again Sam just nodded, his eyes openly begging for you not to call the gentlemen with the comfy white cuddle-yourself jackets. 

The reason for your current shock; the remaining time they had spent on telling you everything. 

 **Everything**. 

" _And you hunt ghosts. And witches_." 

" _Well at the moments it looks more like the witches hunt us_." Dean let out a few chuckles. " _But yeah, that's the usual concept._ " 

The moment you arrived, you had covered the bruised hunter in band-aids and painkillers. He still barely moved from his sitting position, so the pain was most likely still bad. At least the meds made him lighten up a bit. Fortunately; according to Sam he would have been uncomfortably outraged by the state of his car otherwise. Right now he was high enough not to give a flying fuck. 

 _"_ _Y/N.._." The younger Winchester brother- they had introduced themselves properly while driving - laid his hand on your shoulder with a concerned blink. " _Are you...okay?_ " 

" _As okay as I can be with you two in the room. I mean MONSTER HUNTERS?_ ** _Are you freaking kidding me!_** _?_ " You jumped up from your chair, furiously pacing through the room. " _And a witch!_ ** _A goddamn witch!_** _And she is after me! I am so not okay with getting involved with this shit! I mean she summoned a damn tiger!_ _We could get ourselves killed, do you even realize that!?!_ " You stopped dead in your tracks, spinning around and staring at both men in shock when your last works got through to your brain. 

" _Wouldn't be the first time_." Dean's giggle was the last thing you needed. With a heavy sigh you dropped down on the couch next to him, burying your face in your hand. 

You only looked up, when there suddenly was a weight on your shoulders. Dean had laid his arm around you, pulling you closer with a sly grin. 

" _Don't worry baby girl, we'll keep you close and safe_." 

" _Dude, you're like crazy clingy when you're drugged._ " The only answer he gave was to bury his head on your shoulder. 

" _I got to agree with the safe part, Y/N. We will keep an eye on you, promise. And tonight we're all safe anyways; We've been hunting her down the whole evening, she's most likely too exhausted to go after us before tomorrow_." His try to calm you down didn't work as well as intended. 

" ** _Most likely?_** " You groaned loudly before shaking your head. " _Just hope you're right. Well and hiding here might buy us some extra time as well, after all we're quite a way from the motel._  

 _The only question is what we do then. I guess she won't just stop hunting us if we ask nicely_." 

" _Didn't do earlier, and even less likely now that you run over her_." Dean's voice was muffled by your shoulder and the vibrations of his voice on your skin made your cheeks turn a slight crimson shade. 

" _We won't have to ask, we already found a way to take her down. The spell is ready we only need her DNA to finish it, but_ -" 

" _But unfortunately the lady doesn't share her hairbrush with you, got it. Also unfortunately is that Dean was center of the impact earlier, so it's none of her blood on my car's hood_." 

" _We could change that_." You just pated the delirious Dean on the head soothingly. 

" _Anyways,_ " You noticed that Sam had started yawning quite frequently. " _You guys need some sleep and so do I, it's been a long day. I'll go to bed and you just make yourselves comfortable here._ " 

" _Guess Dean already did._ " Accompanied by Sam's chuckle you tried to carefully move the sleeping hunter from your shoulder to the couch. 

A hot shower later you were wrapped in the soft blankets of your bed, almost forcefully trying not to think about the cursed pretty man just two rooms away. When you fell in a fitful sleep only minutes later, the image of the older Winchester haunted not only one of your dreams. 

 

You were brutally ripped awake by a tortured outcry. 

 

Instantly you jumped up, knocking over your nightstand while trying to understand, what was going on. You lived alone, where were the voices coming from? 

" _Goddamit_ _Dean, I can't find it!_ " 

" _Hurry up, dammit Sam!_ " 

Dean. Sam. 

Pictures from the last day flooded over you and as you remembered everything, you tore your bedroom door open, rushing to the living room in panic. Had the witch returned to seek her revenge? 

But in the living room was no stranger to be found. 

Only Sam who was frantically looking through all his bags, while Dean...was lying on the floor, chocking and winding in pain, while spitting out blood with gargling noises. 

" ** _All good gods, Winchester!_** " Instantly you jumped next to him, but he waved you away. 

" _No, no time,_ ** _the bag!_** " 

" _The bag?_ ** _Which bag!?_** _Dude you're choking on blood_ ** _you need a doctor, not a bag!!_** ** _"_**  

" _The_ _hexbag_!" Sam screamed from the other side of the room, still throwing clothes through the air. " _It's the witch! She put a spell on him, there's a small_ _hexbag_ _hidden in our stuff,_ ** _WE NEED TO BURN IT!_** " 

" ** _WHAT THE HELL EVEN SAM!?_** " You quickly grabbed the other duffle bag, turning it around and spilling the content on the ground. Nothing from that stuff looked even remotely like a hexbag!? ...not that you knew how these looked, but the stuff was rather normal. 

A unsettling amount of knives and guns, an even more unsettling amount of plaid shirts, a toothbrush, a pair of leather shoes, a playboy... second! You grabbed the shoes again, hearing Dean desperately fighting for air behind you. A sharp pull later and the shoe's heel came of. Out of it there fell a small brown bag. 

" _Sam! Is that it!?_ " 

" ** _Oh thanks god!_** " He yelled, his lighter meeting the fabric and setting it ablaze instantly. 

The moment it lit up, Dean's panting stopped and you hurried over. Relief flooded through you as you noticed that he had stopped because he could breathe again. 

" _Son of a bitch_." He managed to choke out as you kneeled next to him, pulling his head on your lap and carefully wiping the blood of his face with one of the plaids from the floor. " _That was a close one, Sammy, thanks._ " 

" _Don't thank me_ ," Sam gave an exhausted sigh before letting himself fall on the floor next to you. " _Y/N was the one who found the_ _hexbag_ _. It was inside your shoe heel_." 

Dean stared up at you, slowly squinting his eyes in confusion. 

" _I often store important stuff in_ _there_!" You exclaimed in defense. " _And now don't even think of checking my shoe-shelf._ " The squinting left and his smile went wide again. 

" _Damn it girl, I love you._ " 

" _I know. Now help me wipe off all the blood, my floor is already stained enough_." 

 

None of you really managed to get back to sleep after that. 

 

So it came that you found yourselves in the kitchen, everyone sipping on a hot cup of tea and trying to relax slightly. 

" _That much to 'safe until_ _to_ _morow_ _._ " You muttered while angrily steering in your cup. 

" _Well, technically seen she_ ** _didn't_** _attack us tonight, she must've placed the bag earlier._ " 

" _Next time we just burn your whole stuff. How does it even come that you know about this_ _hexbag_ _thingy and_ ** _didn't_** _check your stuff before coming here?_ " They exchanged guilty looks, drawing yet another deep sigh from you. 

" _How are you guys even still alive?_ " Dean muttered something you didn't understand but you could've sworn it was something along the lines of 'often enough not'. 

" _I guess_ _no one_ _of us is going back to sleep anytime soon, so we might as well go after the witch as long as she is still_ _exhausted..well_ _at least I hope she is_ _._ " 

" _How that? I can barely walk and Sammy damn sure isn't going after her alone_." 

" _Dean, I can-_ " 

" _He doesn't have to,_ ** _I'm going with him._** **"**  

" ** _Sorry?_** " Both Winchesters stared at you in surprise...and as if you had lost your mind. 

" _What? She is after me too. I will help_." 

" _Y/N, that's-_ " 

" _That's madly dangerous!_ ** _You're not going_** _!_ " Dean interrupted Sam almost furiously. 

" _So what? Do_ ** _you_** _want to go with him instead?_ " 

" _I am pretty much heal_ -" 

With a sigh you poked him in the side. 

" ** _Argh, damn it stop that!_** " He tried scooping away but even that proofed to be too painful for him. 

" _See? You can't even escape_ ** _me_** _, so what do you think will happen if this_ _fury_ _is after you?_ " He just replied with a few mumbled cursewords. " _I'm not letting Sam go alone, Dean. I'm not that useless, after all and I can handle a gun just as well as any other average person_." 

" _Let's Sam decide, it's his ass_ -" 

" _No. It's_ ** _all our asses_** _that are at stake._ " 

" _She is right, Dean. None of us has a chance if they face the witch alone. I guess I'm going to need some help,_ ** _AND_** " He quickly added upon seeing Dean's protesting face. " _I'll keep her away from the most danger, just have her as backup._ " 

" _You see,_ ** _he_** _is the reasonable brother._ " 

You gave Dean an encouraging pat on the shoulder but he didn't seem all too happy. 

" _Now stop frowning, baby boy_ ," you mocked him. " _We got this covered!_ " 

" _Just promise to be careful, okay? Or I'll have to drag my half-dead self after you to save your pretty ass_." 

" _I am moved by your concern, Winchester._ " 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I can't post statuses on Ao3, here a little self-advertisment; (i'll add thatwithin the next SOLD Chapter too, sorry for being a greedy ass :P Love you xx)
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/MAAudren-921334647948850
> 
> .: Shameless Self-Advertising about to follow!:.
> 
> After finishing one manuscript (still looking for a publisher duh) and starting about five others (I try to focus on one rn, I promise) I decided to set up a facebook page:
> 
> https://www.facebook.com/MAAudren-921334647948850
> 
> You'll find Updates to my projects, useful tips, writing contests etc there, so take a look ♥
> 
> Atm it's still a bit plain, but I'm working on it .3.
> 
> Would be happy about some support, thank you guys! ♥
> 
> PS: The Page is Bilingual, all posts are available in English and German. Atm the reading samples are in german only but I'm working on that too.
> 
> \- xx Amy


	3. I LOVE IT; I DON'T CARE!

" _DON'T EXPECT TO MAKE IT OUT HERE ALIVE!_ " 

Well, that didn't go quite according to plan. Of course not. 

And for someone who was 'just backup' you were an awfully lot in the center of attention. 

" _It is actually easy_ ," The words of the younger Winchester echoed in your ears as you were tackled down on the hard concrete. " _We just need her DNA. Some hair, a drop of blood, anything should do_." 

" _Yeah, easy my ass_." You cursed inwardly, while trying to get rid of the bitch on top of you who had just started to rip your face in pieces. 

Why again had you decided to help them!?! 

 

* * *

 

 

The nightly hunt started harmless enough. Leaving the still half knocked out Dean behind in your flat, you quickly got in the Thunderbird to get rid of the bothersome witch. (Whose jump on the street had left some nasty scratches on your car.) 

At first you decided to check the witch's hideout to find something to get her. Just what the boys had tried doing the previous evening before getting interrupted by her. 

This time you hoped to find the flat empty, she certainly wouldn't return to a place where she'd be found so easily. 

The 'flat' was indeed not far from where you had...stumbled over the Winchesters. And it was damn sure the most luxurious shit you've ever seen. 

The moment you entered the first room, after opening the door in a not so gentle way, a short whistle left your lips. Most of the interior pieces costed more than two month-salaries! 

" _The girl really got herself some money, huh?_ " You asked in Sam's direction while opening drawers to find something to use for the spell. 

" _I have to admit I like the interior, but she certainly didn't get it in a nice way_." You could see the sheer disgust in his face as he opened a drawer that contained something that looked like parts of dead animals. 

You meanwhile had glanced inside a kitchen cabinet to reveal a, quite impressive, stash of poisons. 

One thing you had to admit; the witch knew how to be careful. You couldn't find a single item with her DNA, not even a used tissue. 

" _We have to be careful_." Sam stated as he peered in what looked to be a dressing room. "We don't know if she has an alert system. There might also be traps, or-" 

" _Or a watch dog_." You whispered terrified as you opened the bedroom-door. 

" _Y/N, what_ -" He instantly stepped next to you to find out what had startled you. Thankfully you grabbed onto his arm, urgently needing something to support your shaky legs. The man went remarkable pale himself when his glance fell on the ceiling. 

" _Run._ " It was only a faint whisper but it drew the attention of the thing on you. 

Stunned in horrification the two of you watched as the enormous Spider slowly moved, stretching its eight hairy legs over the whole ceiling bevor dropping itself on the floor. 

It was too late for running, that beast would have caught up to you before you'd even reach the front door. In a split second your brain reacted, you grabbed he desklamp from the drawer next to the door and hit the giant right on the head. 

" ** _Oh god, Y/N, what are you-_** " 

Enraged it hissed at you while Sam just stared out of shocked eyes. But you just swung the lamp, hitting the hairy head in front of you over and over again. The beast's attitude quickly turned from anger to panic. It tried to step back, curling its leg under its body while all its eyes screamed in fear. 

" _Y/N.._." You continued hitting on the nightmarish thing. 

" ** _Y/N, I-_** " It had stopped moving but you went on until a soothing hand closed around your arm. 

" _I think it is knocked out, you can stop now._ " 

" ** _Oh."_** Slowly you let the lamp down, never taking your eyes off the unconscious spider. At least it didn't look like a tarantula. Just a normal house spider that has been hexed bigger. " _I guess_." 

" _That was actually impressive, you know?_ " The Winchester was clearly amused by your coldblooded outbreak. " _We should really keep you._ " 

" _Ahahaha_ _..._ ** _no. Just no._** _If that was a regular_ _occurence_ _in your daily life I think I can do without it_." 

" _And without Dean?"_ You simply ignored Sam's teasing, angrily muttering a few curses while climbing over the spider to check the room. 

 

About ten minutes later it was clear that your visit had been pointless; she didn't even have a single strand of hair in the whole flat. 

You shut the last drawer with an annoyed grunt, Sam checking under the bed in a similar mood. 

" ** _Nothing_**." You barked angrily. 

" _Well there is...something._ " Noticing his disgusted voice you didn't even ask. " _But nothing we could use, yeah. We should check the bathroom again, maybe in the pipes-_ " He clearly didn't even believe that himself. 

" _Waste of time. I tell you, Sammy; the only way we can get some of her hair is to forcefully tear it off her stupid head_." You were, to say the least, outrageous. 

" _That's a point. But we have no plan where she is. She certainly won't return home with us around...if we only knew where she hides_." 

" _Probably in a dark, lonely corner. The only problem is, at 4am in the morning there are countless empty places for her to hide._  

 _The library,_ " you had started counting on your fingers. " _The_ _elemantary_ _school, the church, about every single store and market except for the bakery-"_ You paused when it hit you. Oh no. 

" _Y/N? Did you have an idea? We better hurry up before the spider wakes up_." 

" _The_ _desklamp_ _is just over there, we'll be fine. And honestly, I prefer_ _Aragog_ _here over the witch and her tiger."_ He continued looking down at you with a pleading glance until you finally gave in with a deep sigh. 

" _Okay, but don't expect too much. I mean the chances she hides there aren't higher than those for any other place..._ " 

" ** _Y/N?_** " 

" _Okay, okay! There is an old, abandoned and really scary warehouse just down the street. But for all we know she might as well hide in one of the nice places?_ " You knew that he had decided where to go before he even managed to speak up. " _Warehouse?_ " 

" _Warehouse_." He confirmed. Your voice grew more desperate as you followed Sam outside 

" _Are you_ ** _sure_** _we don't want to try the ice cream salon instead? Maybe she's hiding under waffles?_ " Yeah, he was sure. 

 

 

Indeed the old warehouse was just as creepy as you remembered it. Maybe even a little bit more so now that you were standing in the dark. 

Right after entering you placed the bowl with the spell ingredients in a rather hidden passage; still the only thing needed to perform the spell was the witch's hair. 

Quickly, Sam laid his hands on your shoulders, looking you concerned in the eyes. "Y/N, you will stay here. Keep an eye on the spell and don't come out of your cover." You looked up at him in doubt. 

" _Don't worry, I can handle it. It is actually easy. We just need her DNA. Some hair, a drop of blood, anything should do. I'll get it, toss it to you and then keep her busy while you perform the spell._ " That didn't sound promising, yet you stayed behind, trusting in the hunter's abilities. 

Yeah. **Mistake**. 

 

At first there was silence. Fifteen minutes or more without even hearing a single footstep...until a deafening roar broke through the quiet. One that you knew all too well and followed by a familiar scream. 

Instantly you jumped on your feet, lurking around the corner and there it was; the tiger. Chasing the Winchester. Great. 

He might have been a good fighter but was he a match for a tiger?! 

" _SO WHERE IS THIS ASSHOLE HIDING!_?" The high-pitched voice tore your eyes from Sam and to the corner opposite to him; where the black haired witch stood. She threw her head around, furiously looking for someone. ...Dean probably. 

 _"I KNOW YOU BROUGHT THIS RECKLESS MACHO ASS WITH YOU, SO_ ** _WHERE IS HE HIDING!?_** " Yup, definitely Dean. The next second the tiger had tackled Sam to the ground and you were barely able to suppress a scream. 

At this rate she would tear Sam apart and find and crash you only seconds after, there was only one chance left. 

" _Sorry Sweetheart, Dean's only playing with the big girls now_." Instantly she turned around, rage in her eyes, and you hoped not to regret leaving your cover. 

" ** _YOU!!_** " And there was the regret already. " _YOU HIDEOUS LITLLE BITCH!_ " She was furious, but the Tiger was still on top of Sam. 

" _The mouth on you._ " You muttered. " _Though I got more reason to curse, you owe me a car repair!_ " Well that had been a bit too far. 

An outrageous scream and the Tiger leapt towards you, finally giving Sam the opportunity to escape. Before you had the chance to run, she realized her mistake and the tiger was after Sam once again; but this time the Winchester had a head start. 

" _Don't think you'll get away unharmed!_ " Her hiss brought your focus back on your own problems. 

Within a split second she had pulled a dark purple crystal out of her pocket, white fog starting to cover her as she whispered some Latin into the stone. As you recognized the words 'draco' and 'sanguis' you knew that you were not eager to find out what she was doing. 

Without hesitation you jumped right into the fog. Your hands bolted forward, you managed to grab a handful hair, tore on it and eventually ripped some of. She jerked away from you with a scream, a shattering noise to be heard as you threw the hair vaguely in Sam's direction while yelling his name. 

 

Then you heard a cry next to you. 

 

A bestialic, leathery sound that made the blood in your veins freeze for a second. You turned in your heels as the fog lifted, but it wasn't a powerful dragon you saw. 

The thing was at maximum two feet in length, had no wings, watery eyes and resembled a tiny lizard more than a dragon. It tried to intimate you by rearing up but your instincts kicked in and you kicked the tiny half-dragon right on the nose, 

It let out a scared whimper, before it ran off as fast as its tiny legs could do. 

Then you saw the reason for the unfinished dragon and the shattering noise; the ground was covered in small, purple sheds. She must've broken the crystal as you jumped her. 

" ** _YOU!_** " Uh-oh. If even possible she was now more pissed than ever before. She rolled up her sleeves, forcefully stomping in your direction. 

" _YOU HEINOUS CREATURE! YOU DESTROYED MY CRYSTAL!_  

 ** _YOU RUN ME OVER!!_** " 

 

" _CAN EVERYONE JUST STOP BLAMING THAT ON ME!?_ " 

 

" _DON'T EXPECT TO MAKE IT OUT HERE ALIVE!_ " 

Well, great. 

 

The next moment she was on top on you, but not in the fun kind of way. 

She was damn strong for someone with such a tiny stature. Scratching and kicking you went down, as she tried to get her hands on your throat. 

You managed to defend yourself, even giving a nice blow to her eye and almost managing to struggle free. Until a roar from the side distracted you. 

In reflex you jerked your head aside to check on Sammy, as something jumped on your leg. You felt a sharp pain and saw the freaking lizard had returned and sunken its teeth in your flesh. You let your cover down for a split second only, but obviously for too long, a pair of hands closed around your throat and suddenly you saw nothing but stars and sparks. 

Your vision became blurred as you tried to struggle free without success and you felt how you became weaker and weaker. You were on the edge of unconsciousness as you saw a shadow jumping over you and suddenly the pressure around your neck was gone. 

There was screaming in the distance as you desperately tried to fill your lungs with air again. 

" ** _DAMN SAMMY, HURRY ON!_** " You knew this voice? But your brain was too foggy to make the connection. There was a high shriek, victorious screams and you noticed someone falling on their knees next to you, as your breathing slowly became fainter. 

" ** _Y/N!?_** _Dammit, Y/N, don't do anything stupid, come on-_ " He slung an arm around your shoulder, carefully pulling you into a sitting position. "Don't you die here on me-" 

" _Die?_ " You managed to cough out as your view finally became clear and you recognized Dean. " _As if. You're not getting rid of me just yet Sweetheart_." The next second you were pulled in an almost painfully tight hug. 

" _Dean..._ ** _air_** _!_ " He instantly let go with a shocked expression. " _Why does everyone want to suffocate me today? And what are you even doing here!? You are hurt!_ " Anger boiled up inside you; he could have gotten killed!! 

" _I'm fine!_ " He instantly rose his right arm in defense, remembering what you did the last time when he said that. " _Don't even_ ** _think_** _about it! I'm fine, okay? And if you try to poke me to prove it, I'll have to tackle you down as well!_ " 

" _You certainly would make a great job doing so in your current condition."_ You sneered. _"And if you failed to notice; I already_ ** _AM_** _down_." You couldn't stay mad at him as he glanced down at you with concern-stricken eyes, so you just sighed in defeat. 

" _So you forcefully dragged your half dead ass over here?_ " 

" _Couldn't just stay back and letting you get ripped apart, could I?_ " You really hated him for this stupid handsome smirk on his face. But something irritated you. 

" _Though...how did you even get here? I mean we took the car and its quite a way to my place?_ " His features suddenly went remarkable neutral. 

 _"I took the Impala_." 

" _Wait, but didn't the witch turn it-_ " 

" ** _Don_** _'t. Just don't._ " There was pure horror in his eyes and you couldn't hold back a wide smile. THAT was something you would have loved to see. 

" _You really got your beat up ass on a living Impala just to make sure I'm okay? Damn it boy, I love you._ " That guy was just plainly unfair attracting you. 

" _I know. So, how-_ " He was cut off by your lips on his. 

His eyes widened in surprise, but he didn't seem to mind. For as soon as his shock was over he tangled his free hand in your hair, pulling you closer and returning the kiss with burning enthusiasm. He softly bit your lip and soon you had forgotten that you were half-dead and laying on some cold concrete floor. 

You only were pulled back into reality by someone gently clearing their throath a few steps away. 

" _Eh...guys. I don't want to interrupt you, but it's getting day and we should-_ " 

" _Mh-mh_." You cut him off, never breaking the kiss and so mumbling in Dean's soft lips, while raising your index finger at the younger Winchester.ONly after a few seconds, fully enjoying yourself for the while it lasted, you pulled away. 

" _All right, now we can leave_." You hummed happily, while Dean just stared at you with a bright smile. 

 _"I'm not going to complain...but_ ** _you_** _won't try to kill me now, will you?_ " 

 ** _"Only if you don't call, Winchester._** " 

" _Should be careful then,_ ** _I know how you hit with that car_**." 

...he definitely deserved that additional bruise this comment earned him. 


End file.
